warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Otterdance
is a small seal point and white tom. Description Appearance : Character :Many moons ago as a kitten, Otterdance was infamous for his happy-go-lucky and generally loud personality. He was eager to learn and could be found in all sorts of places across camp, darting back and forth like a chicken with its head cut off. However, now that he's an adult, Otterdance is a shell of his former self. He's hopelessly awkward and generally in a sulky mood. His love for education continues to exist, however, he's not as open as he originally was. He's extremely reserved in comparison to how he once was. :Following Leopardshade breaking his heart, Otterdance is ridiculously awkward around female cats. He struggles to find his words and, frankly, attempts to avoid them at all costs. This makes cooperation and daily duties difficult for the tom, especially communication, but he tries his best to manage. She-cats remind him of Leopardshade, and when he thinks of Leopardshade...he becomes a mess. :The warrior is very sensitive and must be handled with extreme care and caution. He breaks down easily and feels like an absolute failure, and is said to cry himself to sleep at night. He struggles to get by, but everyone can agree on one thing: the big baby needs to get over it. Otterdance gets stuck on things and finds it hard to move on. He's emotional and clings to whatever he has left, especially the memories, in hopes that things will somehow turn around for him. Skills : Biography :Otterkit was born to an unnamed warrior and Bogshadow in SplashClan, and was mentioned to have a handful of littermates. He spent most of his childhood within the safety of SplashClan's camp, but frequented at the stream that traveled through it. He became best friends with Leopardkit. :As an apprentice serving under Stormrage, the young tom was very eager to learn. However, he became distracted by his feelings for Leopardpaw and slowly began to lose his way. He was enthusiastic as ever to train, but he just wasn't the...greatest student. :When he became a warrior, Otterdance intended on asking Leopardshade to become his mate. However, he grew shy and awkward about it, and it took moons for him to plan out perfectly. He took her to one of nearby rivers, which he spent hours decorating the bank with colorful flowers. However, when he asked to be her mate, she denied him and admitted that she was expecting kits. She did not name the father, as he was not from SplashClan. :Otterdance retracted into his shell and became distant, nothing like what he once was. His love for Leopardshade and his devotion towards the she-cat remained ever-present, even up to her death. He offered to foster the kittens, but most died without their mother. The only survivors left SplashClan to join their father in his clan. Pedigree Mother: :Unnamed - Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: :Bogshadow - Deceased, verified StarClan member Siblings: :Unnamed cats - Status unknown Relationships Love Interests Leopardshade: :"I loved her, so, so much. Was I a coward and moved too late? Did she only see me as a friend? What did I do wrong? Was I not good enough?" ::The feelings Otterdance had for his childhood best friend could not be put into words. He gets emotional whenever she's mentioned, as he planned on asking to be her mate and living out the rest of his years with her. In the end, the she-cat had already acquired another mate (whom she didn't name, as he was outside of her clan), and friend-zoned the warrior who loved her dearly. In the end, he saw the she-cat as his everything and ultimately lost that "everything". Her death continues to shake him. Friends : Notable : Enemies : Quotes Trivia *He was originally named Volcanoflame, but it was changed to Otterdance to fit traditional naming schemes. Images Life Image Character Pixels Otterdance.warrior.png|Warrior